


La Tua Punizione

by ERS220



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Light BDSM, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Short One Shot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: Lord Geo Dampierre has had enough of your relentless sexual teasing for one day.





	La Tua Punizione

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking baby! Oh yeah!

“My room. Now.”

Dampierre’s tone was firm, but you knew exactly what his true intentions were. You had been teasing the man all day, whether giving him subtle bedroom eyes or “accidentally” brushing against his crotch. He seemed to enjoy it, but he knew he had to keep up appearances, and your latest bit of teasing was the last straw. The man grabbed your wrist and dragged you to his master bedroom, where he then locked the door and closed the blinds of his windows before looking at you, his eyes stern. He then sat upon the edge of his large bed before speaking.

“You’ve been such a dirty harlot, haven’t you? For shame. Don’t you have any manners? Treating Le Bello such a way where others could see… I believe it’s time to teach you a lesson, you naughty little girl. Come here,” he commanded. Your face flushed and goosebumps raised on your skin at his words before you did as he said, approaching him. He pulled you forward and bent you over his lap, holding you down so you wouldn’t move. You felt his erection pressing against your waist. Without saying a word, Le Bello lifted your skirt up and then pulled down your panties, exposing your buttocks. The man grabbed a cheek firmly, squeezing it. “Tender,” he began, a perverted smile growing across his face. “Soft, and supple...perfect for your punishment,” he chuckled before letting go. The man then raised his right hand and began to remove the rings that adorned his fingers with the other, slowly. Then, the glove came next, he carelessly tossing the purple silk away before cracking his knuckles. “Now, sit still...unless you want it to hurt more,” he teased.

Your heart sank as you prepared for what was to come. Although you hadn’t been spanked in quite a while, adrenaline rushed throughout your body, along with arousal. Dampierre raised his hand.

_**Smack!**_

Your skin began to sting immediately, but it was only the beginning.

_**Swat.**_

Harder this time, the sensation tingling down your thigh. He sunk his fingers into the soft flesh of your buttock once again, heightening the pain, his cock growing harder beneath you. He let go and began again.

Your body jolted with every slap, each harder than the last. You squirmed, trying to get away from pure instinct, but his grip was too strong. Your skin felt like it was on fire. He continued to spank you harshly, to the point hand shaped bruises began to develop, for what seemed like hours until he stopped abruptly.

“Nghn,” he grunted. He pushed you off his lap without warning, quickly undoing the button of his suit and pulling out his stiff cock. It was leaking a clear pre-cum. He stroked it for a few moments before semen shot out of him like a canon onto the ground. You watched, body filled with a strange mixture of pain and lust. Although it wasn’t the first time he had punished you in such a way, it seemed Dampierre had enjoyed it far more than the last time...


End file.
